


Polaroids

by areneecz



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Loss, References to Drugs, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Memories are difficult when there the only thing left.





	Polaroids

**The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you, pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**.

Mount Chiliad. Heavy air grazed the triangular points of the towering piles. Dark, stale air hovered over the space, making the already hard to inhale air even harder to take in. Stars dotted, swirled within the blackness above as a singular shining orb slowly but surely rose. Silence, it was deafening, the only audible noise was the tug and toss of paper. The small lookout nestled in the middle of the wild sat full of polaroids, some carelessly tossed, others organized into neat piles, within the mess sat a man, hair long and tangled, knuckles bloody, frail hands divided, one picking through photographs, the other wiping tears away.

**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but I'll miss your arms around me.**

Tiny plastic frames held days, months, years worth of memories. Cheesy grins, arms slung over shoulders, face to face silhouettes sharing the space within every square. Back sore he pushed back, spine pressing into the wooden frame as he tried to ignore the tears that were riding the slope of his cheeks.

**I'd send a postcard to you, dear 'cause I wish you were here.**

"Fuck you." Trevor seethed, pale fingers curling around a tear-drenched photograph. Displayed within the ink was a pair of two, fingers intertwined as they stood side by side, shoulders touching as they faced away, walking into a blazing Sandy Shores sunset. "Fuck you for having the audacity to leave me behind." He added, wrist twisting as he aggressively tossed the image aside. Standing he moved, organised keepsakes crushing underfoot as he took the short walk down the few wooden steps of the structure.

Walking, he needed to go for a walk. Tears ran down his scarred face as he paced. Hands sat shoved in small pockets as he failed miserably to ignore the images burned into his mind. With a sudden cock of his head Trevor deeply inhaled, hand leaving his jacket as it raised, palming the salty liquid away as he desperately tried to clear his head.

"M." Trevor breathed, the familiar nickname conjuring any last bit of energy lingering just to say. He tried to forget, he really did, at first. Anger was the first emotion, initially blocking the thoughts soon to plague him. Dependency, addiction followed, the rush, high, any form of haze to make him forget, then it hit the hardest. Sadness, a suffocating wave of endless blue, an inescapable cloud weighing him down. "Give me a fucking sign, give me anything." He groaned, hand heavy as it fell to his belt, edging around the cold handle of a pistol as the weapon raised, grazing the skin of his temple before falling, shaky hands releasing the firearm as it rattled to the gravel below.

**I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you.**

Kicking the device it dragged against the jagged stones littering the soil below, with a endless graze it slid, following the slope of the mountain as it escaped. The edge. Sitting as close as he could to the edge he peered out. Curling his hands he pounded at the Earth, pebbles slicing open his already raw knuckles as blood trickled down the back of his hands.

**Because it takes two to whisper quietly.**

Alone. Completely. Utterly. He was the last living, free soul imprinted with the memories of his comrades. The only one to make it out. He hated it, being the survivor, he wanted to be in Michael's place, six feet under watching over the only other soul that loved him. A fuck up, that's all he was, a complete waste of space unable to protect the only other person that mattered.

**When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**

"It should of been me." He rattled, the rise and fall of his chest quickening in pace as he rose to his feet. Cold air grazed his face, chilling the tears that rested against his skin. Hands curled, clenched fists dripping with blood as they trembled. "Not you." Trevor retorted. Numb, all he felt was numbness, in his arms, legs. The only pain that remained was the immense hurt in his soul, a hurt that demanded to be set free, to return to where it belonged. "I'll fix this." He continued, feet teetering on the edge, soles every so close as his heels desperately hung on. Hundreds of microscopic rooftops littered the lower on-stretch below, shining lights a collection of yellow as they streamed through dusty panes of glass, his last view of the world. "Watch me." Trevor coaxed, an internal ache guiding him as his body moved absentmindedly, inner machinations ignoring all else.

Arms raised, the cold air trickled over his skin, entering his sleeves as it ghosted over his hot flesh. He teetered, on the edge as his heels barely clung onto the cliff side. Fly, he wanted ever so desperately to fly.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City.


End file.
